All Thanks to You
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: Jon has been betrayed, The consequences are greater than anyone could truly fathom. This is a take on Jon Snow's death what came after, and the fate of those that betrayed him.


_If you haven't seen The last episode of Game of Thrones, read no furthur._

"For the watch," the mutineers chanted as they plunged their blades into the body of Jon Snow.

With each stab, Jon felt his body weakened further and further. By the time he was on his knees, Jon saw the black brothers separate as someone else approached. Jon realized to his horror that it was Olly, the boy he had taken under his wing. Jon could only look at Olly in disbelief.

He stared at the young boy his eyes screaming, "Why?" Jon had known that Olly despised the wildlings for what they did to his village, But he never thought that his decision to save them would effect him so much. Then again this was the same boy that tore his heart out a year ago.

"For the watch," Olly said icily as he delivered the final wound.

Unable to bear it any longer, Jon crumbled to the ground his eyes stared at the night sky as the would blackened around him. As his life flashed around him Jon realized that he would never know who his mother was. He would die never seeing his family alive again. "Well at least I will be with them again,' Jon thought. For some time now, a part of him had wanted to die. He had felt that way ever since he lost the only woman he ever loved. When she was killed by Olly, another part of him died. like it did when he learned of the deaths of his father and Robb.

His final thoughts drifted back to the cave, their cave. Struggling for one final breath, Jon whispered her name one last time. "Ygritte." Jon's eyes continued to stare at the moon, but his eyes didn't see it, or anything else ever again.

Little did the mutineers or anyone else know was that, thousands of miles away, In the Lands of Always Winter, something momentous was happening. In this desolate waste was a forboding mountain range, each peak reached the stars like a thousand fingers. The winds were forever howling, and snow fell so thick, that one could barely make out 5 feet in front of them. The mountains were surrounded by an eerie bluish green glow.

The Tallest of these peaks stood in the dead center. A wide space separated it as if the other Mountains had formed a barrier around it. Here a group of thirteen Walkers were gathered outside a large entrance. They were dressed in dark armour of unknown material and grasping pikes with razor sharp crystal blades. Their skin was white as the snow they walked on and a crown of horns protruded from their skulls. This was the Night's Caste the ancient commanders of the Walkers. Only the Night's Caste had the power to raise the dead and turn infant human boys into walkers. The Night's King was their leader. Though he was the most powerful of his brothers, he was but a pawn for a much greater power

Here deep within the heart of this peak was a massive stairway, That stairway led to What looked to be a Throne. Sitting upon it was a figure. His body and seemed to be held in place within a pillar of ice. At a glance he looked to be dead or at least sleeping. If only it was the case.

The moment Jon took his last breath, the figure on the throne opened his eyes. vapor came out of his mouth and his lips twisted into a smile. A soft chuckle rumbled through the cavern as the icy pillar the held him at bay shattered like glass. At first glance he looked like a the Night's King, but it is clear he is not. He stood at least twenty feet tall, His muscled frame covered in gleaming platinum colored armour. Unlike his servants who's skin was wrinkled. His skin was smooth as glass, and his eyes were like a pair of bright blue stars that pierced through sky. His teeth and nails all came to sharp points. His hair was long as well as his beard and it flowed unnaturally with the wind. Instead of a crown of horns, two long prongs protruded from his temples. In his left hand was a crystal sword that glowed as bright as his eyes. Very few people know of his existance, no one knows his name. But to those few he is known as THE GREAT OTHER.

After stretching his muscles and rose, shaking off the eccess ice. The Great Other spoke slowly and quietly. "At last, the hand of R'hllor is dead." He walked slowly out of the mountain, as soon as they saw him, the Caste below him raised their pikes and bowed their heads.

The Great Other raised his hands high above his head and said in a powerful voice. "Rise My Harbingers of Winter, our time has arrived."

The ground rumbled and cracked and exploded. Out of the ground Ice dragons took to the sky while giant Ice Golems erupted from the mountains. While younger lesser walkers swarmed the valley in the hundreds. The golems roared and the dragons screeched. The lesser walkers cheered in their native Skroth tougue. The Great Other raised his sword and silence descended upon the gathered host. "A NEW POWER IS RISING, IT'S VICTORY IS AT HAND. THE WORLD WILL BE ENGULFED IN AN ETERNAL WINTER. NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW.

The Great Other and the Night's caste mounted giant ice spiders, while the walkers took dead horses. With his host gathered The Great Other made his way to The Wall.

Coldhands and the children of the Forest were massacred along with the Three Eyed Raven. They slaughtered every living thing and enveloped the land in n eternal frost. Trees were cleared, along with anything that didn't have a solid foundation. They were winter, they were DEATH.

Word spread quickly of the death of Jon Snow. At the wall the Night's Watch was divided. One group that comprised Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck and Olly insisted that Jon was a traitor and they had done what was best for the watch. The second group comprised of Eddison Tollett, Cotter Pyke and Denys Mallister named them traitors. They stated that while Jon's actions were questionable they were well intended.

The Wildlings were furious that the traitors had killed the man that saved them. If not for Eddison stepping between them, it was likely that a fight would of broken out. They couldn't do much in any case since most of the wildlings were women and children.

The biggest reactions came from the North. The Northerners were outraged at the death of Ned Stark's 'last remaining son.' A few houses like the Dustins, Ryswells and Karstarks were softspoken about it. Others Like the Umbers, Mormonts and Manderlys expressed their feelings more strongly. Saying that traitors don't deserve to freeze to death. Regardless the repurcussions were the same. All ther north refused to send any form of aid to the wall. Those houses that had been sending men to the wall withdrew when the news reached them. Stating to be blunt. 'You can burn in hell for all we care.'

So no help came for the Watch and the situation deteriorated. Jon was given a proper funeral by those that remained loyal to him. His direwolf howled all through the night much the annoyance of the mutineers.

The next day, the lookout blew the horn three times. The commanders raced to the top of the wall. They saw as the woods beyond the wall get smaller and smaller. The trees were getting knocked over like twigs and as the treeline disappeared they saw the swarming army before them. A screech from the air caught their attention. they looked up and was the sky filled with winged creatures of ice.

The army seemed to be led by a giant individual riding a giant ice spider. Beside him was his Night's Caste. Following them was their great host. Statues made of ice, Walkers on undead horses and an endless sea of Wrights. Soon the entire treeline had disappeared crushed under the heels of the approaching army. The army halted and the fourteen figures came forward .

The Largest figure, obviously the leader dismounted and came closer to the wall. "What in seven hells is that?" Eddison gasped. "The Great Other," Melisandre acknowledged dispair clear in her eyes. Black Brothers rained fire down on him but the arrows just bounced harmlessly of his chest. Then the Great Other raised his hands up into the air and let out a high pitched scream. The scream lasted for an eternity and soon cracking could be heard. The Nights Watch commanders looked down and saw the Wall cracking beneath their feet. Gripped by panic they raced back to the ramp and headed down leaving many black brothers up top. The lift barely made it to the ground just in time for them to see the entire wall break and crumble to the ground. The Wildlings and the Night's Watch looked in horror as their only protection had been reduced to powder in a matter of seconds.

The Other Host charged and surrounded the pitiful defenders. The wildlings ended of being massacred by the wights. The Great Other grabbed the giant Wun Wun by the head and crushed it like a grape. But to everyone's surprise those in the night's watch remained untouched. Melisandre was hacked to pieces by the Night's caste and her remains fed to the spiders.

The Black Brothers attempt to fight back. Those that remained manage to grab the remaining dragon glass daggers. Alliser Thorne had taken Jon's valyrian steel sword Longclaw for his own. They manage to kill a number of lesser walkers, but the shear number of wights ended up swarming then. Ghost attempt to kill The Great Other but a single swipe from his blade slayed the beast.

Finally the entire Night's watch had been subdued. They are put on their knees in a single row before the Great Other who calmly walked over to them. Then to their surprise, he starts to laugh. "Foolish, prideful children your efforts are all in vain." He pick up Ghost's head, smiling. "There was one among you who would have ruined my plan, the only one who could stand in my way. But in your arrogance, you mistook him for a traitor." Ghosts head turned to ice and shatters as realization dawned on them.

Bowen and Othell had their eyes wide open in horror. "Jon Snow," Othell whispered.

"What have we done?" Bowen wailed.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves," Edd snarled. "You've doomed us all."

The Great Other laughed. "You saves your precious Watch, but doomed the world to my hands." he gloated. "You cannot save them from the night, all that you hold dear will end." As he spoke walkers came with wildling infant boys in their arms. The Great other gave a signal and The Night's Caste gathered each infant one by one into their arms. They pressed their fingers to the cheeks of the babies. The black brothers looked on in horror as the eyes of the infants turned blue and their skin became pale.

Yet none were more horrified than Olly. "Jon tried to warn me this would happen," Olly thought. "But in my hatred for the wildlings I didn't listen. The Great Other gave a signal and his lower walkers slayed all the Night's Watch loyalists including Edd, leaving only the mutineer's left.

"Just kill us and get it over with," Alliser Thorne snapped. Despite his bravado, fear was clear in his eyes. "Why keep us alive, there's no point in letting us live."

The Great Other looked at him highly amused. "Now why would I do that?"

The black brothers looked at each other puzzled. The Great Other continued. "All I seek to accomplish is now possible, and it's all thanks to you." The mutineers bowed their heads in shame. For the first time, they regretted what they had done.

"You helped me," The Great Other declared. "And I reward those who help me. To show my gratitude for your services,I have a gift for you all."

"We don't want anything from you demon," Alliser Thorne snarled.

"Yet you shall get it all the same." The Great Other replied calmly. He gave a signal and the wights tilted the heads of the Mutineers back. He approached them and pressed his forefinger to each their foreheads. Once he was done the Black brothers found that they felt a constant chill, Their skin had paled but their eyes remained the same. "This world shall be shrouded in darkness and you will get to witness all of it. You have fufilled your purpose in destroying my enemies. Now the rest of Humanity shall fulfill their purpose IN DEATH."

The wrights released the mutineers. Causing them to fall to the ground. Alliser Thorne pulled out Longclaw and tried to drive it into the Great Other's heart. The valyrian steel blade shattered the moment it touched his body. The Great Other smiled and knocked Alliser to the ground. Bowen in his grief pulled a dagger and plunged it into his chest. Excruciating pain wracked his body, yet he did not die. He tried again, again he felt pain but death did not come. One brother lopped the head of another. the beheaded brother screamed but he didn't die. It took them a moment to realize what had happened to them. The Great Other's gift to them was immortality. They had doomed everyone and now they had to live it forever. The Night's Caste raised their hands and the dead rose up to fight once more. This time for them.

"For the Watch." The Great Other declared. Their own word thrown back at them, as he and his host made their way south.

Now the Great Other and his ever growing host were long gone. Everyone was slain, the infants joined the next generation of walkers and the world froze over. One by one the kingdom's fell. The North, Riverlands, Vale, Iron Isles, Westerlands, Reach, Crownlands, Stormlands. Even the heat of Dorne only slowed them for a moment before the climate quickly became much more favorable. After Westeros the great other froze the narrow sea and marched on Essos. Nothing could stop them, the free cities, the dothraki, slaver's bay, Qarth Not even dragons could stop them, for they were overwhelmed and killed by the ice dragons.

The world fell in less than half a year. The lands were covered in frost and the sea was completely frozen over. The mutineers could do was wander the world aimlessly, looking at the destruction that the Great Other's coming had wrought. What their recklessness had unleashed upon the world. Every structure known to man had been reduced to powder and replaced by their own form of twisted art.

"All thanks to you."

After he had finally succeeded, The Great Other now performed his Grand finale. He and all the White Walkers raised their hands to the skies. They began chanting a ritual and one by one all their wright servants dissolved into nothing. Leaving the Walkers, the only things left in the world.

"All thanks to you."

Bowen Marsh thought about how this must truly be Hell. Similar to the afterlife they couldn't take their own lives to be free of the pain. Forever they froze, yet their bodies remained preserved. Forever they starved yet they didn't die. "Jon," he sobbed, "how could we have known."

From his seat The Great Other sat with a smile on his face proud of what he had culminated. He leaned back on his throne. For the first time in his existence, he felt content with his handiwork. "I love it when things come together." He said to himself. "And I owe it all to them. My servants , my pawns, my faithful Night's Watch."

 _I made a little homage to Christopher Lee. Rest in Peace Count Dooku and Saruman. You will be missed_


End file.
